


When All Else Fails

by geniecat2



Series: The Mand'alor & The Detective [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Beta Read, Cop Obi-Wan, F/M, Female Obi-Wan Kenobi, Gen, Jango Fett Needs a Hug, Major Character Injury, Mand'alor Jango Fett, Protective Jango Fett, Strangers to Friends to Lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:00:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29180667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geniecat2/pseuds/geniecat2
Summary: I don't tend to be the best when it comes to summaries, so apologies.While on a diplomatic visit to Coruscant, Mand'alor Jaster Mereel is severely injured leaving his son Jango Fett to take over. Detective Obi-Wan Kenobi has been assigned the case and must deal with Jango wanting to find out who tried to kill his buir.Can these two learn to work together in order to find the assailant before they try to finish the job?
Relationships: Arla Fett & Jango Fett & Jaster Mereel, Jango Fett & Jaster Mereel, Jango Fett & Myles the Mandalorian, Jango Fett & Silas the Mandalorian, Jango Fett/Obi-Wan Kenobi, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano
Series: The Mand'alor & The Detective [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2142303
Comments: 3
Kudos: 36





	1. ask for help

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! 
> 
> Welcome to a larger fic that was spawned by working on Investigation Interlude. I'm not entirely sure how long this fic will be, but please be patient with me as I'm still getting back into the swing of things with fanfiction writing.
> 
> Thanks to Elli, werealldreaming, and another wonderful individual for taking the time to beta read this work! 
> 
> All constructive criticism welcome!

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

Obi-Wan groaned. She reached over to shut off the evil beeping of her alarm, cursing the fact she’d signed up for day shift. When silence filled the room once more, she sighed and took a moment to just focus on breathing and waking up fully.

As she began the process of getting out of the warm cocoon her bed had become overnight, Obi-Wan ran through her mental checklist of things to make sure were done before she left for the precinct. 

_‘Have to get Anakin and Ahsoka up and ready. Need to remember to take lunch with me and give lunch money to the two of them.’_ She headed into the kitchen to get the coffee pot started. Obi-Wan mused that perhaps the smell of the black, liquid gold would be enough to wake her younger siblings from their sleep. 

Having accomplished that task, Obi-Wan made her way back down the hallway towards the bathroom to work on getting ready. As she passed Ahsoka’s room across from her own, Obi-Wan heard the rustle and groaning of her 16 year old sister and smiled. 

_‘Well one up is better than neither and I can send Ahsoka in after Anakin if he’s not up by the time I’m done.’ She thought as she shut the door to the bathroom._

While she was getting ready, Obi-Wan pondered about how the day was probably going to end up going...barring any new cases happening today. She still had to finalize and file her completed report for the previous residential murder she’d had across her desk. 

Shrugging into her shirt and buttoning it, she also made the mental note to talk to Quinlan and Siri about how their cases were panning out; see if either one needed help or another set of eyes to spot a lead. 

As Obi-Wan was finishing up with her morning routine, she finally heard the thump thunk that indicated Anakin had, literally, rolled himself out of bed. She smiled and opened the door to see her brother stumbling out of his room further up the hallway. 

He grunted in acknowledgment as he passed her and continued on towards the kitchen where the finished coffee pot should be waiting. Obi-Wan turned to her own room in order to grab her bag and make one final sweep for everything she’d need for her shift. 

Once completely put together, she made her way to the kitchen and found Ashoka already finishing her breakfast and Anakin starting on probably his second cup of java for the day. 

Ashoka looked up at her and smiled before looking back at the cereal box in front of her. 

“Don’t forget your lunch this time,” Ashoka spoke in the general direction of Obi-Wan and the fridge. 

Obi-Wan rolled her eyes while trying to hide the grin edging onto her face. 

“I wasn’t going to forget. In fact, we should be more worried for Anakin forgetting to eat in general.” She snarked back towards her sister while casting a concerned look at her brother. 

Anakin, finally approaching human, glared at his older sister before shooting a look at Ashoka. 

“It happened once and I was in the middle of finals,” He said moving over to the toaster for his own breakfast. 

“Hmm, right. Well big sister prerogative to be worried for you both,” Obi-Wan said as she finished prepping her lunch and started on her thermos of coffee. 

“I should be home later tonight, unless something comes up and then I’ll have my cell on me. So be sure to head to classes and let me know if any changes happen to your schedules, please?” She continued before finishing her thermos and putting it in her bag. 

As she was leaving Obi-Wan made sure to pat Anakin’s cheek and kiss the top of Ashoka’s head before making her way to the door. 

“Be safe!”

“Love you!” Called both of them to their sister as she made it to the door. 

Obi-Wan turned back, smiled, and waved towards them. 

“Love you both too!” She called back before shutting the door and heading off to the precinct. 

~--~

Jango yawned. It had been a long flight from Keldabe to Coruscant and the time difference was still playing havoc with his internal clock. He glanced over towards Jaster to see if the time difference and jet lag were affecting him as well. Jango was slightly disappointed to not be able to notice any significant or obvious tiredness coming from his buir and tried to wake his brain up further by looking around the busy airport. 

Myles and Silas were looking as though they’d either be ready to fight or collapse. However, Jango knew the tiredness they were feeling wouldn’t stop them from doing everything in their power to protect their Mand’alor or each other. 

While many still questioned Jaster’s decision to attend this gathering of political leaders, those closest to the Mand’alor knew the only reason he was even here considering it, was to try to bring in more prosperous trade deals in order to benefit their people. That was the only reason why Jango hadn’t thrown a fit when his buir wanted to bring as close to a skeleton detail as possible on this trip. 

Granted, Arla had had to talk them both down from the yelling which had resulted from that declaration. And Jango got to pick the people in said detail, which meant both Miles and Silas found themselves up at the wrong end of dawn to provide a minimal protection detail for Jaster. 

It also frankly didn’t help that this gathering was set to happen in the next hour or two, meaning none of them would get the chance to recoup some energy with anything other than multiple cups of coffee. Jango was not looking forward to sitting in a room with a bunch of--most likely--self-serving politicians trying to see how they could outdo the others in trade deals. 

As they climbed into the rental car to take them to the Coruscant Senate building where the meeting would be taking place, Jango took another look over towards Jaster and wondered what his buir would be willing to give in order to see their people prosper once more. Mandalore was not an agriculturally diverse area, especially as most of the environment was desert. However what Mandalore lacked in agriculture it made up for in textiles and defense.

Perhaps those would be the keys to providing more opportunity and wealth to the once-farmers in their country. Jango could only hope and try to keep his patience with the politicians that might try to lowball any offers Jaster makes.

The car pulled up outside the Senate building and the four armored men climbed out to stand and stretch tired muscles. Jango glanced over the others before settling his gaze on Jaster. While Jango didn’t like to admit it to anyone, especially himself, his buir was getting old. It wasn’t obvious to anyone except those that knew the Mand’alor well and even then you had to really look in order to find it, but the signs were there. 

Giving one final sigh Jango caught Jaster’s eye and grimaced towards the massive building in front of them. Jaster huffed and nodded back towards his son, then motioned for everyone to start heading inside towards this long meeting.


	2. call for help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who's ready for an inciting incident? 
> 
> I know I am! 
> 
> Jango and Obi-Wan may feel differently.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again a big, lovely thanks to Elli, werealldreaming, and another wonderful individual for taking the time to beta read this work!
> 
> Chapter warning: first instance of possibly more Major Character Injury.
> 
> All constructive criticism is still welcome!

The meeting ended up being in name only. Really, it seemed to the group of Mandalorians to have been nothing but a ruse for world leaders to have a lavish party during daylight hours. Jango wished he had on his buy’ce so he could commiserate with Myles and Silas about the extravagance of the event.

Just one of the downfalls to being heir to the Mand’alor, it was good publicity for both him and Jaster to show their faces to others. To the rest of the world it was a sign of trust, but Jango just felt naked without that piece of his armor. He knew Jaster felt the same, but tended to have more patience with the whole rigamarole of interacting with strangers sans buy’ce. 

Jaster moved further into the auditorium being used to host the sheer number of individuals for this gathering. Jango nodded towards his friends and signalled them to begin moving about the perimeter of the room. No way were they taking any chances with Jaster’s life in this mass of people. 

Jango waited till he saw Myles and Silas disappear into the crowd before making his way towards his buir. Jaster seemed to have been stopped by a group of senators and other dignitaries already. Jango knew a few of them by reputation alone and one or two, he’d never seen before. 

Standing to Jaster’s right was Bail Organa, the young Alderaan senator, who always seemed to want to meet the new faces. Next to him stood an older man who was definitely the living embodiment of stiffly dignified to Jango. Then Jango recognized Mon Mothma from the briefing of potential planetary partnerships Jaster was looking into before glancing quickly to the other woman standing quietly next to her. 

Jango ended up settling into position to Jaster’s immediate left and snagged a drink off the tray of a passing server. As he took a sip, he took a second to nod to Senator Organa who had caught his eye and tuned into the conversation.

“Aren’t you concerned about the many struggles which can occur from trying to blend three differing viewpoints under one government?” Mon Mothma said. 

“No more than any other leader that’s done something similar when they rose to power.” Jaster countered before taking a sip of his own drink. 

Jango once more mourned the privacy he’d been denied in not having his helmet on in order to make the facial expressions he wants. 

The older gentleman cleared his throat and nodded towards Jaster and Mon Mothma before contributing his own thoughts. 

“Senator Mon Mothma, while I can understand your concerns, it should be considered miraculous that the vicious fighting which has plagued Mandalore has come to something of a standstill since Mand’alor Mereel has taken control.” 

The senator turned to look at him and Jango couldn’t help but notice the other woman grinning into her own glass before he was forced to focus back into the conversation. 

“Serah Dooku, it will still be a struggle to not only completely settle the fighting between the people, but to also blend three different worldviews.” Mon Mothma was beginning to sound just a tad frustrated that her concerns didn’t seem to be taken seriously. Jango rolled his eyes. While he understood Mon Mothma’s concerns, they really weren’t necessary. 

Serah Dooku smiled a bit before tilting his head. Jango narrowed his eyes at the man slightly before turning to face Jaster slightly better. Jaster simply shrugged and signalled to just let it play itself out.

Serah Dooku nodded as though he’d recalled what he wanted before looking towards Jaster and Jango.

“Please correct me if I’m wrong, but I believe your Supercommando Codex actually accounts for that very thing, Mand’alor Mereel?” Dooku asked. 

Jaster simply raised an eyebrow and nodded towards the older man. 

“That’s right. We detail it in the Resol’nare or the Six Actions of how we see Mandalore running properly and smoothly for its betterment.” 

Dooku nodded as though he was glad to be proven right. 

“Yes. I believe it is: ‘Ba’jur, beskar’gam, ara’nov, aliit, Mando’a bal Mand’alor- an vencuyan mhi’.”

Jango nearly choked on the last drink he had taken. He couldn’t help but look at Jaster in shock only to be met with a raised brow from his buir.

“That would be it exactly. ‘Education, armor, self-defense, clan, our language and our leader- all help us to survive.’ Our goal is to emphasize each, however if one isn’t called to a position in the military then they follow their own goals. Everyone is called for something different in their lives, but as long as they hold those tenants then Mandalore has a chance to thrive once more.” 

Jaster clarified his stance on the Resol’nare so much Jango would sometimes joke that he could quote his buir’s response in his sleep. 

Jaster cleared his throat once more before asking the one question he and his son were currently sharing.

“I’m curious, Serah Dooku, as not many take the time to learn about the Resol’nare, let alone learn the Mando’a for it. Where did you learn it? Or who taught it to you?”

Dooku finished his current drink and set the empty glass on another passing server’s tray before turning back towards the quickly recovering faces of the group. He smiled towards Jaster before replying.

“My son and granddaughter spent a good deal of time in Mandalore towards the end of the civil wars and helped in rebuilding some of the schools along the borders. My granddaughter picked up the language and the children they were working with were apparently working on memorizing the rhyme before she and her father left.” 

Dooku paused as though to reminisce about his family coming home before continuing. 

“When they finally returned home, I asked her to teach me what she had learned since she had understood and taken in the language and culture better than her father.” He finished while straightening out his coat’s sleeves.

Both Jaster and Jango nodded. While they had been incredibly busy those last few months of the civil war, they had heard stories of relief efforts beginning along Mandalore’s borders with other nations. Mostly hospitals and schools being built along with some residential rebuilding were all that was able to occur before the fighting escalated once more. 

It would make sense if someone who had been there for the relief efforts would want to come back and share what they had learned while over in Manda’yaim. 

As the conversation continued, Jango started feeling uneasy. It almost felt as though he were being watched, but with deliberate intent rather than how the rest of the party guests were observing him. Jango began looking around in an effort to spot either Myles or Silas around the perimeter of the room. 

Just as Jango spotted Myles and caught his eye to try and signal him to check it out, there was low rumbling that seemed to echo throughout the space. Then the floor shifted and danced under Jango’s feet and despite his good reflexes he was struggling to stay standing. 

He reached over to try and stabilize Jaster when his buir just seemed to drop right into Jango’s arms. Jango caught onto him and looked down to figure out what happened when all he saw was blood streaming from a hole in Jaster’s neck. 

At this point, thankfully, Jango’s battlefield training took over and he was focused only on stopping the flow of blood from the wound. For a time it seemed like the rest of the chaos unfolding around him faded to nothing. The only things Jango found himself aware of was Jaster’s pulse and its rhythm and Myles appearing to take up a defensive position at his side. 

_‘I knew this trip to Coruscant was going to be absolute osik.’_ Jango thought. 

This was the last thing he was aware of for some time, as the ground nearby decided to erupt as though a volcano had gone off. As the debris rained down, one piece caught Jango in the head and before passing out, he mentally bemoaned not having his helmet once more. 

~--~

Obi-Wan sighed. 

Her shift had only been going for a couple of hours and already she was wishing for it to be over. Whether it was the amount of paperwork and reporting she still had to get through before the end of the day or Captain Windu calling her in to his office to discuss her last case notes, the day seemed to be dragging. 

She leaned back in her chair and stretched while looking around the office space her and the rest of the crew had lovingly dubbed ‘Council Zone One.’ Depa was in one of the interrogation rooms, last Obi-Wan had seen her, with a witness to her and Kit’s latest robbery case. 

Quin and Aayla were sitting together going over their own case notes for the court date tomorrow. Obi-Wan truly wished them luck on that one. No matter how hard the department tried, nothing seemed to like sticking to Hondo Ohnaka. Maybe this one would be it...though most likely not. 

Obi-Wan wasn’t sure where everyone else was at the current moment and considering she was partnerless for the time being while Garen was working with Vice, she was as alone as possible in the Council Zone. 

_‘At least things seem to be slowing down.’_ She thought with another sigh while standing to head over towards the coffee machine in the corner. 

Lord knew she preferred tea, but really some days were coffee days and report filing...definitely a coffee day. She’d just look forward to one of her good tea stashes at home tonight. Maybe while she looked over Ahsoka’s latest English assignment or looked over Anakin’s history homework, Obi-Wan could enjoy her reward in the shape of her favorite mug and a wonderful tea flavor. 

She allowed herself to indulge in thoughts of tea and helping her siblings with their homework while she finished with the current report in front of her. However, as her cell phone started ringing, Captain Windu suddenly opened his office door. “Kenobi! I need to see you in here.” He called while motioning over towards her in an effort to get her moving.

Obi-Wan jolted slightly in surprise at the two sudden noises. She reached for her phone and took a quick look at the caller id to find it was her grandfather’s office trying to get a hold of her. She shook her head as she continued into the captain’s office and he closed the door behind them. 

Captain Windu motioned towards her now vibrating phone as though to ask if she was going to answer. Obi-Wan shook her head.

“I’ll call back after this. You wanted to see me about something, sir?”

Windu nodded and motioned her to sit in one of two chairs in front of his desk, while he moved towards his own seat. 

“Yeah. Your file says you spent some time in Mandalore towards the end of the civil wars.” He paused as he waited for her response.

She nodded and frowned at the seemingly out of nowhere question. 

“I did. My dad and I were helping with some of the first relief efforts on the borders before the fighting got too bad again.” Obi-Wan paused and looked at her captain before continuing.“Sir, why would you bring that up from my file? And why would it be important right now?”

Captain Windu sighed before pushing over a thin, manila file with the current date printed in the top left corner.

“Because it’ll help you in your new case, detective.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank y'all for reading! Chapter 3 should (hopefully) be up soon-ish. It is in the works, so we'll see if writer's block can leave me alone long enough.
> 
> Let me know what you thought in the comments and if you feel like I missed something in the tags or warnings, please let me know and I'll do my best to update them appropriately. :-)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank y'all for reading this fic! Hopefully I will be able to continue improving and updating this work regularly.  
> Let me know what you thought in the comments and if you feel like I missed something in the tags or warnings, please let me know and I'll do my best to update them appropriately. :-)


End file.
